Fallen for You
by Hypocritical Romantic
Summary: Mathias love Lukas and Lukas loves Mathias. It should be simple, but is it? DenNor


**Fallen for You**

There's something about you that makes me so happy.

I could be in he worst mood of my life, having the most disagreeable, unfortunate shit happen to me that day, yet when I see you turn the corner with that blazé look in your eyes, my day brightens tenfold.

And I know I improve your day, even if its just a little. I know by the way you sigh contentedly or twitch your lips upward in a expectant smirk. It's more than toleration. Dare I say necessity? You have an infinite amount of people to choose from, while always picking me in the end. I must have some sort of an affect on you. Otherwise you wouldn't stay.

Perhaps you stay because I need you. You think, "God knows what trouble he'd get into?" And you wouldn't be that off target. I'd be a hopeless wreck without your presence. You say there's nothing that can bring me down, but you've never seen the days I am without you.

I can't believe that you don't see it. How can you not know how much I love you? Do I not make it obvious that you're the only one for me? I'm like a dog, vying for your attention. I'm by your side whenever you let me. I give you hugs at every moment. I could kiss you if you'd let me. I'd give my life for you in an instant.

And still you don't notice. Not even of yourself.

God, you're so handsome. I think it hurts. Your daybreak streaks of hair over your deep ocean eyes give you the look of an angel and the look is complete by the cross pin above your left ear. Whatever fashion choice you make that day is stunning. Whether in a form fitting blazer or raggedy sweats, nothing can look wrong. In your wake you leave a trail of girls drooling, while here I stand next to you, they envy me. So close, yet refraining from accomplishing what we all yearn for: to simply touch you.

When it happens, by my clumsiness or my intention, by your playfulness or frustration, I feel a tingling sensation.

I don't know when it happened. Nor do I know how. One day you were my best friend, the next, the apple of my eye. My biggest desire.

But I couldn't have you. You've made it clear. Your words are sharp, but I hold them dear. I'll remain as your best friend, but I fear when this relationship ends. Will I stand to see you by your dearest, so happy and in love? Or will I break inside, knowing what it was like to fall?

**x. X. x.**

I'm so mad at you! How can you not see how much I love you?! You oaf are you so blind?! Do you not see me trail behind?

Who else do I smile for, or at least try to? Yes, there's my brother, but that doesn't matter. He's not you. I want to remain by you forever rather than those few moments that you seek me out. What else do I have to say or do to portray my feelings? Do I have to shout?!

I love you? It's not that simple!

You make me melt with that infectious smile. What is there left to desire? You make me feel like there's no one else on Earth. Is that really all my worth? You make we so weak with that explosive, effortless laugh. How can I go a day without it?

Every moment I am without you is a bore. In my world, there's no one else that would matter more.

I don't know how to explain this. I dream so much of kisses and bliss that I'm embarrassed. I can't talk or else I make myself the fool. And there you stand, tall and cool.

Your confidence is admiring that I'm jealous. Lend my our power so that I can tell you all that I need to express. You'll get so sick of me, you'll have to shut me up. I'll explain all my reasons for falling for you, but don't ask me how. I've spent so much time with you that there was no transition. Perhaps it happened on day one. My heart didn't set, much like the midnight sun I love so much.

Yet it confuses me. How could my heart be so easily swayed? I thought I hated you because you're daft, but that foolishness was a trap. You captured my heart without me knowing.

And while I forgot about myself, I learned more and more of you. Your heart is large and packed to the brim. There is not a person that couldn't fit. I wonder where I am inside. How big a role do I play? I'm your best friend, but would you let me be more? More than a brother, but much like a partner.

I want to grow old with you. Relive our adventures. I'm sick of my fantasies, I want to bring them to life. I'll do anything to keep you near, even if it means taking a step back for the love of your life, your dear.

* * *

**OMG IT'S SO LATE! It's 3am and I have class in a few hours! I'm probably gonna regret this... it's not edited. I can't edit at 3am. I'm too sleepy, but I wanted to post it. Will you accept this rather than an According to Nature update? I promise this is DenNor... a little angsty, but they do love each other. They're just oblivious. I think I'll add one more little part to this to make it better, but I might just leave it as it is. I love them mooning for each other. Yeah...**

**1st part is Mathias and 2nd part is Lukas if you couldn't tell!**


End file.
